


Behind A Demon, Is A Broken Angel

by Slytherin_Skittle



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley was Raphael before he fell, Crowley’s tattoo, F/M, Hurt Crowley, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Sentiment Tattoo, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), The Fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Skittle/pseuds/Slytherin_Skittle
Summary: Raphael had Fallen, and in his ashes lay a Demon by the name of Crawly, and then, Crowley.Heaven wishes for him and his help, just as they do with God Herself, but he cannot hearRaphael had Fallen, and no one knows where he isBut he had died when he Fell, Crowley still has his heart however
Relationships: Aziraphale & God (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley & Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley & God (Good Omens), Crowley & Michael (Good Omens), Crowley & Uriel (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Comments: 63
Kudos: 229





	1. A Broken Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what this is, so don’t ask me all I know is that I’m so far deep in the “Crowley was Raphael” Headcannon that I can to escape

Heaven was in ruins.

Heaven had become cold, it was ice as the Angels observed their home. It was lonely, where once everyone had been happy and had embraced each other as siblings, they had left and barley looked another in the eye. 

They had fought their family, had pushed them down into the Pit. They had watched as their family had Fallen into it, they had been the cause of it. They had opposed them, and led to their literal downfall. 

The remaining Angels had crumbled down onto the floor, looking at the broken home. Gold blood had been spilled over their home, broken windows and broken weapons lay across the Battleground, some covered in blood, some dropped as they hadn’t been able to fight their family. 

Their home was in ruins, it had been destroyed on the Battleground. Broken hearts had Fallen with their Angels, these broken hearts would be locked up in the Demons. Angels would hide and suppress theirs, it would be too much for an Angel to bear, they’re empathetic creatures. All of this, they couldn’t last if they had to feel it all. 

The Angels who had Rebelled had Fallen, they had Fell as their wings burned black as night and their Angelic qualities burned out of them, twisting into a more demonic feature. 

The Fallen had Fell into a new Realm that had been Created for them, one that God Herself has made more them. She had named it Hell, even with tears in her eyes as She watched them Fall. 

Many Angels had Fallen, about a half had been corrupted or persuaded by the Fallen Angel, Lucifer. One is more important than the rest. 

The Archangel Raphael had Fallen, he had Fell, and his siblings had watched. He was an Archangel of Healing, Constellations, & Questions, and he had Fell for it. 

His siblings could still hear his screams, how his wings burned and how he rejected the image God had given him, creating his own even as he Fell. He never did see the looks upon his siblings faces. How Micheal had silently wept as she watched him Fall downwards, how Gabriel had fallen to his knees as he prayed to God, how Uriel had stood there in shock, how Lucifer had grinned as he Fell next. He didn’t see any of that, which is how it had buried in him and had him resent them for the years to come. 

One of the Angels, a Principality, had watched the Falling as he brandished his Flaming Sword. He had seen Raphael in chains as he Fell, and he questioned on why  _he_ had Fallen. Aziraphale, The Principality & The Guardian of the Western Gate has stood as he watched Angels Fall, Angels that he knows Fall into a realm that was brand new, it was one of the only days he questioned God and the Ineffable Plan. 

The Angels has Rebelled, the ones who had had Fallen, it would be a mark in their History, forever. 

God had weeped as she had stood by and watched as her Angels became something different and more, watched as Her children were hurt and wounded. She looked towards the future, trying to find a happy ending, she didn’t know what she saw. 

She only knew one thing, no one would know that Raphael had Fallen, they would think that he had went off for an assignment.

Well, not everyone. 

Gabriel, Micheal, Uriel and Aziraphale would know that he had Fallen, they would know, and they would keep that secret until the grave. 

For now, Angels would ask for Raphael, and like God Herself, he wouldn’t be there to help. 

Because who would accept help from a Demon? 

The same Angel who would join a Gentleman’s Club and learn one dance, of course. 

But that’s only one. 


	2. Raphael Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help me I’m so far down in this rabbit hole, that I can’t escape

Heaven.

It was warm and inviting, and he had loved flying through his home. He had loved creating the stars, nebulas, constellations, oh he had loved creating them all. He had been doing it since he was Created, after all. 

When he was Created, the first thing he had saw was the empty sky, it was empty and waiting to be filled with the beautiful creations that he could plan and create and pin and paint up there. He was one of the first to be Created, after him, came his younger brother, Gabriel. 

Gabriel had purple eyes where he had yellow, his brother had brown hair where he had a startling blood red. And yet, they were brothers. 

He had remembered bringing his brother to the first Nebula, remembered the eyes that had shone in amazement. He remembered how his brother had reached out for a star, in wonderthat is was beautiful and dangerous. He remembered how he had created a star with his younger brother, remembered naming it with him,  Sirius. 

He remembered his sister, Micheal being born. She was young, not yet knowing responsibilities and enjoyed being a young creation. And he had enjoyed showing her the Universe, showing her his favorites in it. He remembered flying with her for the first time. He remembered creating colors with her, remembered as she had created a new one all by herself. 

He remembered the last of his close siblings, their name was Uriel. He had remembered as he had been the first thing they had saw after being Created. He remembered how they had flown and tossed a cloud back and forth. He remembered how they had accidentally injured themself, how he had healed her, how they had become fascinated with his healing abilities. He remembered how they had created one of the fruits most known today, how they had asked for guidance. 

He remembered the rest of the Angels being Created, he remembered how they were still close. Remembered how they had bonded throughout their time there, how they would create and serve, how they would grow up together. 

He remembered first telling them of an Angel he had met, a Principality, of how his name was one of the most, beautiful ones out there. Aziraphale. He remembers as they tease and push them together, remembers seeing them hidden as he shows Aziraphale the new stars he had created that night. 

He remembers seeing the Angels, the other ones, ones he would soon know even better. Remembers as they all welcome him, and compliment him, how they would go to him whenever anything troubled them, remembers how they always said that he gave the best hugs, remembers how they had always loved his stars. 

He remembers as he sits with his Mother on most nights, marveling on the Universe. He remembers talking to her for hours about her plans, about how the Garden is going. He remembers her gentle voice lulling him to sleep several times, he remembers picking out the fruits and plants for the Garden. 

He remembers creating the planets, creating Pluto, one of his favorite planets that he had created. He remembers how absolutely beautiful it was, how he had placed a few of his favorites near it, to hide them, if only for a little while. 

He remembers hearing rumors about Angels growing unhappy, he remembers reaching out to try to help, he remembers wanting to Heal their worries and doubts, he remembers growing doubts himself, he remembers asking his Mother questions, ones that she always answers. 

He remembers the growing unease he began to feel in Heaven, in his home. He remembers how Gabriel had tried to help, how they all had tried to help. 

He remembers how Heaven had begun to become a Battleground, how gold had begun to splatter across the home he knew. He remembers his friends and his family going to war with each other, he remembers seeing an Angel Fall, he remembers seeing others Fall with them. 

He remembers Falling himself, he remembers asking why. He remembers the answer that had been given to him. 

_ You asked questions, you had doubts. You tried to Heal the Unforgivable.  _

He remembers as he Fell, he remembers never seeing his siblings, how they hadn’t tried to help him or stop him from Falling down with the Angels who had questioned everything as well. He remembers searching out for the Flaming Sword and the ocean blue eyes. 

He remembers as he Fell, how his wings had begun to burn as he descended. 

He remembers how he had begun to twist and create his own image, one from his mind. 

He remembers how he had begun to become the creature he once helped create, how his soul had begun to resemble it. 

He remembers how his hair had been all over the place as he Fell, as he screamed out for somebody. 

He remembers how his perfect image became slightly distorted, how his teeth had grew, how his hair had became darker, how a mark of his soul grew on his skin, near his ear. 

He remembers hearing the wind and his own screams as he Fell, he remembers never seeing his family before he did Fall. 

He remembers thinking that it was for the best, how would they react to see their brother like this? 

He remembers falling to the ground, the aching pain that had followed. 

He remembers crying out for somebody, crying out to his Mother, crying out to his siblings. He remembers wishing for the pain to stop.  _ Please, please, please, somebody stop the pain, please.  _

He remembers Healing his own wings, all six of them, only to realize he couldn’t heal the burns. How they would remain pitch black, how they would be a reminder of the first thing he saw after he had been Created. 

He remembers looking in the water and seeing the changes. 

He remembers seeing what he had done to himself. 

He remembers screaming at the sky, screaming at Her. Screaming at his siblings. Screaming at Aziraphale. 

He remembers crying as he finished, remembers how his tears had soaked into the ground and created beautiful plants. 

He remembers looking towards the Garden, one which he had helped in Creating. 

He remembers how he was kicked out of his home, how he was kicked out just for asking questions, how we was kicked out for trying to Heal the Unforgivable. 

He remembers thinking that now he was Unforgivable. 

He remembers how his wings had curled around him as mark begun to whisper. 

~~_ You don’t need them. They had betrayed us, kicked us out. You’ll survive, and you will thrive. You are better than them.  _ ~~

His soul had whispered to him, this little serpent would be his companion forever. 

He remembers turning into a serpent for the first time, remembers how it had felt like Heaven, but immensely better. 

He remembers how the serpent had whispered out a new name for him, he remembers trying it out, he remembers letting out a hiss as he slithered up the Garden’s walls. He remembers seeing the Free Will the humans had, he remembers wishing it for himself. 

He remembers his soul crying out, how this was never fair. 

He remembers his little serpent whispering out to him once more. 

~~_ Do not fret. It may not be fair. But, at least you are not alone.  _ ~~

He remembers how the little serpent was the only thing keeping him alive, since the pain of the Fall was almost unbearable. 

He remembers looking toward the sky, the pitch of night, seeing the flaming Angels Fall. 

He remembers seeing each and every star he had ever made, he remembers seeing Pluto, he remembers everything. 

He remembers how he had followed the Angels to Hell. 

He remembers seeing Lucifer there as well. 

He remembers how no one had helped him. 

He remembers how the betrayal, hurt and betrayal had hurt him. 

He remembers how his little serpent had been the only one there for him. 

He remembers, days later, tempting Eve to take what he never could, to take the Apple, to take the knowledge. 

He remembers seeing Aziraphale. 

He remembers how he had sheltered him with his wing, saving him from the burning water. The Holy Water. 

He remembers how Aziraphale hadn’t recognized him through the changes he has made to himself. 

He remembers both himself and the little serpent thinking the same thing. 

~~_ We may have been hurt. But sssso has he. I’ll protect him, he hasn’t hurt me. Not yet.  _ ~~


	3. Gabriel Mourns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel mourns for the brother he lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do y’all like this? Is basically just me being sad about Good Omens, Crowley, and the implications of Crowley being Raphael. It’s like, why? It’s just me being sad at two am

Archangel Gabriel, Messenger of God, Guardian of Truth, Angel of Symbols and Prayer. 

Brother Gabe, Brother to All, Protector of All, Angel of Love and Peace. 

No matter his titles or how he was described, he had let everyone down. He had watched as the Angels has Fell, he had done nothing to stop it, he had watched as his family had torn apart. 

He had done nothing as God’s First Creation and God’s Favorite had Fallen, done nothing as his brother, as Raphael had Fallen. He hadn’t helped him, or tried to at least. 

All he had done, was collapse to the ground as he shakily reached out a hand to help, not noticing that Raphael was long out of reach. 

He had tried to help clear away any doubt an Angel might have, he had tried to have them believe in Her, he had tried to save them all. 

Raphael had tried to the same, he had tried to Heal the Angel’s worries, tried to help and save them. 

And he Fell for it. 

Why was he any different? 

He stood, collapsed on the ground on his knees, Micheal and Uriel beside him as they all weeped, Gabriel, with his shaky hand still outreached, hoping that maybe, just maybe his brother could Rise and get help. 

Gabriel, with his violet eyes and the golden necklace that Raphael had always worn on his neck, had sat there hoping his brother would return. He had collapsed as his mind had tried to tell him that he couldn’t save him, that he had Fallen, that Raphael couldn’t come home. He sat there with an outstretched hand, waiting for his brother to catch it, to help him up, to grin at him and take him to the nebulas. 

He sat for what would be an hour, if Time was invented then, Micheal and Uriel haven’t left his side, the Rebellion was over and Raphael was the last one to Fall, they had no reason to leave. 

Gabriel finally took back his hand, and clasped it around the golden necklace that Raphael had always worn, the one he had given Gabriel a second before he Fell. A miniature version of his Staff, two snakes wrapped around a golden pole, with a pair of wings outstretched. 

He squeezed it, not caring that it had stabbed him, but could you tell? Gold on gold. Raphael was  _gone_.  He had  _Fallen_. 

He had lost his brother, the best brother he had, he had lost the Starmaker, an artistic and creative soul. He had lost one of the most important people in his life. 

He hadn’t noticed Micheal and Uriel’s hands on his shoulders, hadn’t noticed the comforting touch they were trying to give, hadn’t noticed how She had comforted the remaining, hadn’t noticed Aziraphale watching where Raphael had Fallen. 

But he did notice Raphael’s Staff in Micheal’s hands. 

It had turned silver, it had powered down. Without it’s owner to care and love for it, it shut off. A silver version of what it once was, a silver version of the last thing Gabriel had of Raphael. 

He stood, letting the necklace rest on his neck as he walked away, walking to Her. 

He stopped in front of Her, Her long blond hair and her blue eyes, She stopped what she was doing to look at him. 

_“Gabriel. What do you need?”_

“How could you? He was our brother, he had only ever tried to help! He tried to Heal their doubts in You, and you have him Fall! He tried to help Them, he only questioned You so he could better help Them. Why? Why would you do this to him? To us?”

She stopped, as her eyes fully turned to only focus on him, She fully noticed his grief and his anger, it was because Raphael had Fallen. She had turned away from him, She feared that he couldn’t handle her answer. She watched as he huffed and stormed away to his office, he wouldn’t like Her answer. 

Gabriel stormed to his office, ignoring Micheal and Uriel’s looks of concern and heartbreak. He locked his office as he saw each memory, each aspect of his personality. He saw the stardust Raphael had given him, the scarves hung on his desk, the golden ring that Micheal and Uriel had given him. 

He saw all of this, each and every little thing, and his anger had taken over. 

He threw the chair out of the window, he broke the desk, he spilled whatever was in the mug, he decimated his office. 

He collapsed onto his office floor, with his back on the door as he broke down. 

He wept as he held the stardust and necklace in his hands. 

He screams as his mind brings the memories of Raphael to the surface, as he remembers each second they had. 

He echoes his brother screaming from Earth. 

He miracles everything just as it was before he broke down. 

He opens the door to Micheal and Uriel. 

He embraces them in a hug as they all mourn for what they had lost. 

He keeps the necklace on him at all times, even for six thousand years. 

He still mourns. 

And he takes it out on Aziraphale, the Angel Raphael adored. 

The Angel who had begun to show affection for a Demon. 

The Angel who practically shoved Raphael to the side in favor of a Demon. 

He mourns for six thousand years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems OOC, but, character depth and emotions is what I strive for. I have no idea if this will work out


	4. Micheal Loses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witness what Micheal lost, witness her grief and the source of everything she does

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I know the action is horrible, this is the first draft, and it’s fifteen minutes until three am as I post it

Archangel Micheal, Protector of Good & Leader of Armies, Guardian of the City, Angel of Dragons and Sword

Sister Micheal, Protector of All, Sister to All, Angel of Love and Peace 

She stood on the Battleground as her titles kept reminding her of her job, protect and defend All. Everything in her sight was Angels fighting and golden blood, ichor, and it was mostly her fault. 

She had caused this, she had caused it by protecting her Principality.

Each Archangel has their own Principality, a powerful Angel to guide, protect, and train. An Angel that would be theirs, theirs to be their aid and companion. When they reached their peak, they would each be a Guardian of a Gate of The Garden of Eden and they would lead an army of Principalities. 

Her Principality had been a young bright Angel, one that had helped with the creation of the Chameleon, and it had showed in his personality. He had loved to show his mischievous side, but in rare times, he hid at the perfect moment, the moment he knew he would be caught. A perfect resemblance. 

And she had started the Rebellion to protect him, she had flew in his side, her wings protecting him from view as she brandished her sword at Sameal, her Archangel Brother, she brandished her sword to protect her Principality. 

Only for her Principality to Fall, he had sided with Sameal, or Lucifer now, he had sided with her, and he had Fallen. He had given up his home, his ranks, his family, his  _everything_. 

She watched as he Fell, he had scrambled for help, any help, and she had ran to him, she had outstretched her hand to her Principality, she had held on to him for only a few seconds, before the weight was to much, and he Fell from her grip. She had screamed as he watched his tortured eyes, she had listened to his screams, she had screamed as she wished to help him, but did not wish to Fall. 

Her Principality. 

He was  _hers._

He was her Principality, why did he Fall?

Micheal screamed in grief as she picked herself up, noticing her tears dropping and joining her Principality, doing what she wished she could’ve. 

She picked her sword up, twisted it and sought after her Archangel Brother. He was the cause, he had caused her Principality’s Fall, he had torn Heaven apart, he was the  _ruin._

Micheal flew into the air, she remembered the first time flying, it was with her Archangel Brother Raphael. She was thankful that she was taught by him, he was the best flyer and he did what no one could do, allowing her to do the same and get to the bastard faster. 

She noticed the bastard in the middle of a battle with Raphael’s Principality, Aziraphale, she grinned as she began to fly down, sword in hand. She descended as her sword found its home in Lucifer’s unguarded wing, he screamed out in anguish as her eyes were of righteous fury. 

Micheal nodded towards Aziraphale, and he got the message as he flew away to help their side of the Rebellion. She stalked to him as a predator, one that had a clear cut intention for her prey. Lucifer grinned as he bled from his wing, he gold staining his white wing, she glared as she stepped on his wing and pulled her sword out. 

He screamed out in pain as she transferred the foot to the actual root of pain, directly on the wound, causing a more intense rush of pain to his being, one that She had given him, one that he had disregarded as if it was trash. She grinned as she smushed the wing and stabbed the other wing with her sword, bringing the worst imaginable pain that any being would experience. 

A tear had left her eye as it cascaded down and fell onto his wing, causing a scream from his being due to the intense fury and sorrow. 

His sudden laughter brought her out of her mind, she stepped further down onto his wing. “What are you laughing at, you damn bastard.” 

“You’re missing out on time to say goodbye before he Falls, dear sister.”

Micheal abruptly stopped, she was going to lose another one she cared for, her eyes had begun to turn red due to the intense fury and grief that had coarsed through her being. “Who am I going to lose, asshole?” She grind out, her fury coming out with ever syllable as she regarded him as nothing worse than a cursed bug upon her shoe. 

“You don’t know? Thats pitiful, dear sister.” 

_“Who?”_

It was a demand, and Micheal had the rare gift, as all Archangels have one, of having anyone answer or obey her. Right now wasn’t anything different. 

“Raphael, God’s First Creation, Archangel of Constellations, Angel of Healing and Change.” He whispered out as she stumbled, she ground her feet on his wing further bringing out a wince. 

_“Why?”_

Once again, a demand. 

“He tried to Heal us, tried to Heal the Unforgivable, he asked questions, questions that had Her asking is he had doubts.” Lucifer whispered out as he stared blankly at her, in her trance. “He’ll Fall, he’ll Fall, and you’re wasting your time. Let’s see if you can save him like you tried to with your Principality.”

She was filled with fury and anger. 

_“Stand up and hold your wings out for me.”_ It was a demand, one that he couldn’t deny, no matter how much his mind tried to. 

He stood up as she allowed him to, and with one strike of righteous fury and heartbreak, she cut off both of his wings, leaving him to bleed out and scream in pain as he Fell. 

She left him as she took to the skies, sensing Raphael through their bond and the earrings from him that he had given her for safekeeping. 

_Is this why he had given us all something of his?_

She flew as she finally found him, Gabriel and Uriel were already there, she put her sword away as she pushed her body to go faster,  _faster please, I beg of You._

She landed, stumbled and ran to him, enveloping him into a hug, feeling his arms wrap around her before he kissed her forehead as he whispered something in her ear and pushed her away as he Fell. 

He had pushed her away so she wouldn’t Fall with him. 

She had stood there as she screamed for him, the last thing that he would say to her for six thousand years echoing in her head. 

_“Take care of it for me, my dearest sister.”_

As she looked to her Archangel Brother Gabriel, she found Raphael’s Staff in her hand, it was the one thing that he hadn’t left his sight, and it was in her hands, silver and powered down. 

She felt her tears cascade down her cheeks, she felt it follow her brother down with him, just as it did with her Principality. 

She put her hand on her Archangel Brother Gabriel’s shoulder your offer him support and to hold herself up, she couldn’t deal with this, she lost her Principality and her Archangel Brother Raphael, she couldn’t deal with it all.

She lost the two most people in her life, she lost them to the Fall, she lost them to an Angel who would’ve been the third most important if he hadn’t been dead to her since he started the Rebellion, by planting thoughts of doubt in the Angels. 

Lucifer had cost her her two most important Angels from her, the two most important Creations from her, he would pay. 

She would make sure of it, the next time she saw him, ever, he wouldn’t lose just his wings. 

He would lose everything he ever cared about, he would forget what it felt like to not be in pain, he would forget about anything else that wasn’t obeying her, he would lose everything he loved until she killed him. 

She would make sure of it. 

She was Micheal, Protector, Defender, Solider, Guardian, and now, Killer. 

She swore that he would pay, anyone who hurt her family and her important people would pay. 

For now, she looked to her family, her  _broken family,_ and she swore she would fix it. 

Fix Heaven. 

Fix herself. 

Fix her family. 

Fix her heart. 

Fix everything. 

_(In the process, she wouldn’t know that she would break her family further, would ruin Heaven further, would still find herself and her heart broken, and would hurt her family, her importants, herself, and everyone as a hole. But it’s what happens when grief becomes your sole motivator.)_


	5. Uriel Hides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uriel, a young Angel hides for the Rebellion, and they gain and lose things important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s horrible, don’t have to tell me, I’m aware. Anyways, Uriel is young and the first negative thing in their life is this.

Archangel Uriel, God’s Flame, Archangel of Salvation, Angel of Wisdom and Truth.

Sibling Uriel, Sibling to All, Salvation to All, Angel of Love and Peace. 

Uriel had been the last of the Archangels to be Created, they were the very last Archangel to be Created. 

They may have been the last, but they were not any less loved. 

They had three brothers and one sister, they were their Archangel Siblings, and they loved them to bits. They loved them until their very last core, their siblings were their family. 

Family was important to them, they loved their family and would do anything for them. 

They also knew that they would return that sentiment and affection immediately, they hadn’t had a doubt in the world that they were loved and that they were happy with the Universe. 

But it seemed as if other Angels didn’t have that, and their Archangel Brother Raphael had wanted to help, he had wanted to Heal them and Heal their doubts. Uriel had always been fascinated with his Healing ever since he had Healed one of their first injuries, it was amazing how he could Heal almost anything. 

Almost anything. 

They soon learned that he couldn’t Heal doubts, just soothe them and prolong them until they exploded. 

Which was what happened with the Rebellion. 

Uriel had been a young Angel when the Rebellion began. They hadn’t been able to fully control their powers, even of flight, they were hidden away when it had happened. Raphael had hid with them, to make sure that they were safe and protected and to protect them from Falling. 

Uriel hadn’t known what Falling was yet, until they glanced over their Archangel Brother Raphael’s magnificent wings, then they understood what they were trying to prevent for them. 

They had cried as they saw Angels fighting and Falling, it had overwhelmed them as they thought that everyone was happy and loved and that their doubts haven’t existed. 

Raphael, thank God for Creating him, he had scooped Uriel into his arms, soothing them, giving an amazing hug, creating stardust and starlight so that their attention would be on the miniature star that was in his hands instead of the Rebellion. 

Uriel had held onto Raphael as they were mesmerized by the star in his hands, Raphael had Created most if not all of the stars, he created a few planets, and nebulas, he had practically created most of the things in the Sky. Some of them, a very little some was Created by God before Raphael had shown his immense talent in Creating them. Since then, he has taken over Creating them, and he has done an excellent job at it, Creating such rare beauties. 

Golden ichor was all around the Battleground, wounds from Angels fighting each other. 

Screams were heard as Angels either Fell out of their home, or as Angels were ruthlessly attacked. 

The stench of fire and fury had filled most of Heaven, but it was immensely clear in the Battleground. 

Raphael had continued to soothe Uriel, making sure that they were perfectly safe and using a bit of his Healing to heal her worries and fear, that was something he could Heal. He hoped that they would be able to sleep through this nightmare, hoping that they wouldn’t be found, hoping that somebody wouldn’t hurt them. 

Raphael knew he would Fall, he was destined to, and it was all for a stupid idiotic reason. He knew he would, every Angel that would Fall had a sense in their mind and bones that screamed at them that they would Fall. It was God’s way of picking out the guilty ones, Her way of putting a tracker in each Angel that would Fall so that Her side would be able to get rid of them. 

It was sick and monstrous, picking them all off like how a hunter would with his weak and pitiful prey. 

It was like She was playing with them, Her actions had led him to have doubt, but he only had them in the moment of the Rebellion, never before. 

Uriel had fallen asleep by the time he had worried his own mind into a frenzy, they had clung onto his robe, never letting go as if they could sense that he would Fall. But they couldn’t, not until they grow up a bit more would they be able to sense and use their Angelic powers. 

The worst thing about it? 

Raphael wouldn’t be there to witness it, he wouldn’t be able to see them fly or use their Angelic powers, he would never be able to see or know what their special Archangel power was. 

He rarely ever used his, most assumed it was Healing, but every Angel had Healing, his was just more better and experienced than anyone else’s. 

Raphael used his free hand that wasn’t supporting his sibling, and he manipulated the stardust and starlight into something that he would give Uriel, he had already given Micheal his earrings that resemble his wings and Gabriel his necklace that resembled his Staff. 

For Uriel, he would give them a pin, a pin they could pin to any clothing they had. It was a golden pin that resembled his soul, it was a golden snake curled around a pair of wings, each wing belonging to his siblings. 

His tears flowed down his cheeks as he pinned the pin to their robe, making sure that it wouldn’t be damaged and wouldn’t be taken off unless it was by them through the use of what was probably his last Angelic Miracle. 

Micheal held earrings that resemble his wings. 

Gabriel held a necklace that resemble his Staff. 

And Uriel held a pin that resemble his soul made out of starlight and stardust. 

“Why are you crying, Raph?” Uriel asked as they turned to look at him, and Raphael noticed with a start, that the starlight and stardust had went into their skin, soaking in and staying. They had golden marks upon their skin, he hadn’t been careful and now they would care his mistake for the rest of their life. 

“I just don’t like the fighting, Urie.” He whispered out as he went to stroke the golden marks, which had Uriel instantly in a peaceful and calm state. 

An odd side effect. 

“I’ve found one!” An Angel screamed out as he grabbed Raphael, and Uriel by consequence. The Angel grabbed them as he tried to grab Uriel and force them to Fall. Raphael covered his sibling with his body and wings as Uriel cried and cried as Raphael tired to stroke the golden marks but failing as their distress was too much to be overpowered. 

“Two actually.” Another Angel commentes as they dragged Raphael and Uriel, he tried to protect them, but he thinks that he might fail, Uriel cannot Fall with him. 

They drag him and Uriel to the edge, an edge of Heaven where they would be able to Fall easily. One of the Angels try to kick Uriel, but he blocks it with his wing, protecting the little angel. 

Raphael’s distress and worry is enough to connect to the necklace and earrings, just as he intended to, Gabriel gets there faster, he uses his scarf to drag the Angels back until he twists the scarf and kicks them away where an unknown Angel following Gabriel’s command and tosses them into the sky where they follow. 

“Raphael, are you guys okay?” Gabriel asks as he rushes forward, leaning down to check up on both of them even though Gabriel is younger than him. 

“I tried to protect them the best I can, they were trying to hurt them. I did my best.” 

Gabriel inspected the damage he could see, he winced as he tried his best to Heal the wings, but he wasn’t Raphael. “It’ll be okay, we’ll get you fixed up, we just got to make it across.” 

“Gabriel.”

“-And Uriel’s fine, thank God, and we have the wounded Angels in the Garden’s Third Floor.”

“Gabriel.” 

“You’ll both be fine, this day is not the best, but we can get through this.”

“Gabriel.”

“Yes?” Gabriel had finally noticed that Raphael was trying to get his attention, but not because he was an asshole, but because he was worrying himself into a frenzy. He was worried about Raphael and talked until he could convince himself that they would all be fine, and by all, he meant his entire family, not just Raphael and Uriel. 

“I can’t go.” Raphael winced out, he had tears in his eyes as he looked to Gabriel and the unknown below him, the unknown he had to Fall through. 

“Well, of course you can, I’ll fly you guys in and you’ll get better.” Gabriel’s optimism was endearing, but now, in Raphael’s eyes, it was depressing and it was making it difficult for both of them. 

“I tried to Heal them, the Angels with doubts, but I couldn’t and I asked questions. She’s making me Fall for it, She’s making me Fall for trying to Heal and understand.” Raphael whispered as Gabriel’s violet eyes searched his eyes for any sense of a joke, of an untruth, which Uriel would be able to sense, any sense that this wasn’t true. 

“..You’re telling the truth, She’s making you Fall for being who you are.” Gabriel breathes out, his violet eyes terrified as his heart practically broke right there and then. “She can’t do that, you’re family, you’re Her First Creation, The Starmaker, She can’t tear us apart like this. It isn’t fair. What about our family? What about you? You can’t Fall, Aziraphale, your Principality, you can’t leave. No. It isn’t fair.”

Gabriel rambled and it broke Raphael’s heart as he tried to make sense of it, tried to reason with Her through a prayer she wouldn’t answer, the whole pitiful situation broke everyone’s heart. 

As he said, it wasn’t fair. 

Raphael shut him up as he embraced Gabriel into a hug, silencing his ramble and letting the tears fall upon his white robe dusty with war. 

Micheal’s screaming filled his ear, he could hear it as if he still had his earring in, they were connected, and Micheal probably felt his emotions, probably cutting her way through. 

He looked up at Uriel, who had clung themselves to his robe as he stood up. His heart broke as he held them up, looking into their black eyes, eyes that reminded him of the first thing he saw when he was Created. He looked into their golden marks, ones that held his exact eye color, his heart broke as he realized this might be the last time he would see his family. 

This might be the last time they were a hole family. 

This might be the last time they weren’t hereditary enemies. 

This might be the last time they would recognize him, the last time that their Angelic Nature wouldn’t allow them to see him fully. 

Micheal flew through the air, using every trick in their book together to make it to him. 

He handed Uriel to Gabriel and looked to the sky as Micheal landed, stumbled and ran to him. 

She had been crying for quite sometime, judging by the shaking shoulders, tears upon her eyes, and the red rimmed eyes. 

He smiled, tears in his eyes as he embraced her in a hug, sending all his love into just one hug, kissed her forehead as he began to whisper, just like a serpent and tempter. “Take care of it for me, dearest sister.” 

He let a tear soak into her hair before he Miracled the Staff into her hand, pushed her away so she wouldn’t Fall, and took steps back as he willingly Fell. 

Raphael Fell for family. 

Raphael Fell for Aziraphale, his Principality. 

Raphael Fell for Gabriel, his brother. 

Raphael Fell for Micheal, his sister. 

Raphael Fell for Uriel, his sibling. 

Uriel stood in shock upon Gabriel’s shoulders, Raphael Fell. 

Raphael was in horrible immense pain, and he did it for the people he cared about, he Fell so they wouldn’t have to, he Fell so that their heartbreak wouldn’t be more severe. 

Ultimately, Raphael Fell for family and love. 

But, it had made it all the more heartbreaking for all. 

Uriel screamed as they finally realized what had happened, they had tried to go after him, but had stopped after seeing their faces. 

He was gone, they might never see him again. 

And that just about broke the young Angel, never seeing the brother who had given them a pin of his soul, or the golden marks upon their face. 

It hurt. 


	6. Raphael Throughout The Ages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Raphael’s memories, just the two most important after he Fell, before everything. 
> 
> So not really throughout the ages, just two memories and a free therapy session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t even know, this is what happened after i deleted the first draft of this chapter because I got lazy and didn’t like how it went.

Archangel Raphael, The Shining One Who Heals, Angel of Healing and Constellations.

Brother Raphael, Brother To All, Protector to All, Angel of Love and Peace. 

Crawly, Serpent of Eden, Original Tempter, Demon. 

Crowley, Hell’s Representative on Earth, Demon of Temptations, Serpent. 

Anthony J. Crowley, Fallen Archangel, Serpent, Demon in Hiding. 

Throughout all of his titles and names, one thing had remained clear. Well, not clear if you don’t know where to look. 

He was special. 

Unlike most, he willingly Fell. 

He chose to. 

And in doing so, he had guaranteed himself protection against being fully corrupt. He had also kept most of his Grace and Angelic Powers, although he did hide them, of course, he was a Demon after all. 

All Demons had kept their Angelic memories, they had remembered the pain and love they had felt at Heaven. It had kept them going for so long, the reminder of what had been done to them. 

Each Demon had their own way of coping through their pain, trying to cope with their trauma that the Fall had caused. 

They had saw Heaven as their enemy, the thing that had hurt them and turned their backs on them. Heaven had caused them to Fall, and to become what they were now, well, Heaven helped in that department. 

Raphael was the last one to Fall, the sense of irony was not lost on him. 

First one to be Created as an Archangel, last one to be be Born as a Demon. 

He had crawled up from where he had Fallen, which had created a hole in the ground near the Garden. He had screamed and cried at the sky, he may have chose to Fell, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt, that he wanted to go back. 

But he had Fallen to protect, he wouldn’t take it back. 

He had stumbled as he leaned on the Garden Walls, there was no one to Guard them since every Angel was required to be in Heaven to help fight. He had distantly knew that he was on the Eastern Gate, the one his Principality was to Guard. 

That reminder made it all the more worst. 

He wouldn’t be there to protect his Principality, wouldn’t be there to see him lead, wouldn’t be there to see his home ever again. 

He wouldn’t be there to see Uriel, he wouldn’t be able to see any of his family. 

The next time might be when they, blinded by their Angelic Nature, attack him due to not being able to sense who he is, was. 

The knowledge that he might die by his siblings’ hands had him weeping as he fell to the ground, his soul hurting with every scenario his mind cane up with. 

He Fell, and it  hurt.

His physical state was damaged, he didn’t know if he could still Heal. 

His emotional and mental state was worse than physical, it had been damaged beyond repair. 

He Healed his wings, his six wings that had been burnt black, they had been torn with broken boned, turnt at odd painful angles. 

He managed to Heal them successfully, but they would always be as black as the midnight sky he helped to fill. 

A small price to pay. 

He had endured the pain, betrayal, and trauma of the experience, but he was so tired and overwhelmed. It had happened when he didn’t notice. 

He has morphed into a snake, a serpent that had been his soul image, just like Micheal’s Principality and the chameleon. 

His was a snake, and it fit perfectly. 

The pain was lessened he could finally comprehend what had happened, his mind helping as it latched onto the last images of his siblings. 

He had slithered up the wall to gaze upon what millions of Angels had helped to create, the Garden of Eden. God’s big plan, Creating a species for them to love and protect, one of the reasons the Rebellion has even happened to begin with. It was beautiful, trees around a small pond, frogs around as they looked around. Small lilies and each and every plant that would populate the Earth all around the human’s new home, they weren’t here yet, but it was beautiful. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” A voice asked from his right, he and his serpent head turned around to see a Demon sitting on the Wall with him, gazing around the Garden with eyes of pain and wonder.The Demon has short black hair and blue eyes, they gazed around with eyes that were falling apart. “Don’t have to answer, you were the last to Fall, you’re still in shock and the feeling of pain and betrayal, we’ve had time to adjust, time to hide it. It was so beautiful as we made it, as we helped, only for us to be cast aside the second we did something She didn’t like.” The Demon had startled to ramble, he was okay with it, they had all gone through an unbearable amount of pain, they deserved to talk. 

“God made us a realm, Her last gift to the mistakes She Created. It’s a mirror to Heaven, cold, uninviting, surrounded in pain. She called it Hell, it’s where we Fell, but you were a little late.” The Demon said as they moved their legs to adjust to the Wall, which prompted the Fallen Archangel to morph back into his human shape. “Micheal cut off Lucifer’s wings, he can’t get them back. He made himself our ruler, even though that’s one of the reasons I rebelled, the damn bastard. We’re destined to reside their until the six thousand year waited war, I don’t see the point in it, the only thing that I want is to have them feel my pain, I guess that’s the reason why.” They paused as they looked up to the sky, as if they could see Heaven from all the way down here. “Say, do you have an idea on who I was up there?”

“Yes.” He spoke, he recognized them, he knew them. “You were an Archangel’s Principality, Gabriel or Uriel’s.”

They laughed, a laugh of shock as they took their eyes off the sky to him. “That’s right on the dot. I was Uriel’s.” They paused to rifle through their memories, this time searching for the happy ones, the ones that made them smile. “We were born at the same time, they’re older but just a little bit though. We were supposed to guide each other as we grow, guide each other through our powers and through life. We were perfect, until I wanted more, I thought that She shouldn’t rule over us all, that we deserve better, that we shouldn’t have to do as she says, that we deserve Free Will, to do as we please. I got thrown out for those thoughts, however.” 

They turned to him, a question on their mind. “What did you do to get thrown out?”

Ignoring the fact that he Fell willingly, he answered. “I asked questions. I asked Her questions, ones that had me undeserving to be there. I had tried to Heal your side during and before the Rebellion, She didn’t like that, as I can see.”

“She’ll regret the day she made us Fall, we did nothing wrong.”

He smiled, his emotions had taken a resemblance of what would be known as a roller coaster. This was the birth of his pain, and it would haunt him. 

“What is your name?” 

They grinned at him, as a fly buzzed in the Garden. “Beelzebub. That is the name that I chose for myself, I revoked my Angelic Name.” They smiled as they looked out back to the Garden, “And yours?” 

“A little serpent said it should be Crawly.” He whispered back as they grinned and went to guide him back to where his new home would be. 

* * *

The Demon slithered through the ground as he managed to enter the Garden, he had loved his serpent form and he would start inflicting the pain he felt onto the Humans God had Created. 

He slithered up to the woman, Eve, as he tempted her into eating the Apple. Just a few words and she was eating the Apple from the Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil and sharing it with her partner, Adam. 

All it took was a few words, and they were feeling a fraction of the pain and trauma he had felt. 

He was ready to slither back into Hell, where God had kicked him out and placed him into, that was before he caught sight of his Principality. 

Aziraphale, Principality of Archangel Raphael, Aid to Raphael, Leader of The Second Command of Principalities, Guardian of the Eastern Gate, stood atop the Wall, where he had met the Prince of Hell, Beelzebub. 

The longing had overtaken him as he slithered up the wall and morphing into his human form, looking at his Principality, the one he hadn’t seen since he Fell, one that he had loved, one that had noticed him and yet, still hadn’t chose to kill him. 

“Well, that went down like a lead ballon.” He said as he watched the humans he tempted run outside of the Garden to face the new world, kicked out by an angry God because they did one thing wrong. 

Sounds similar. 

His Principality has remained the same, he had loved humanity too much to let them suffer. He had given them his Flaming Sword, so that they could be safe, they even escaped out of his side of the Gate. 

The only thing different about him was that they couldn’t recognize him. His Angelic Nature has it so that he couldn’t see who the Demons once were, they had to tell him. 

And Crawly wasn’t up to bringing it up, he still hasn’t healed from those seven days. 

So instead, they talked, forming a friendship that would be the start, well to Aziraphale. 

Crawly would know that it had started in Heaven, for now, he would let Aziraphale believe that this is where their relationship began. 

It hurt, but he got used to the pain where it almost didn’t affect him. 

Aziraphale had sheltered him from the first rain with his bright white wing, a complete opposite of his black wings. 

Aziraphale didn’t know that he was hiding two more pairs of wings, it would’ve been a dead give away. 

His heart warmed since the first time since he Fell. 

* * *

  
  


Crowley had always been a special type of Demon, it hadn’t taken a genius to figure out why. 

He was an Archangel. 

He Fell willingly. 

He had his Principality. 

Crowley had been able to do things that no other Demon could do, he was more powerful than the others. 

After all, he was the First Creation, and he was an Archangel, a powerful creature that could easily of disposed of any Angel or Demon. 

Crowley had also showed his emotions and his traumas, he had hid it in Hell of course, but he had a little more of pain and trauma than anyone else in Hell, it’s how it leaked out easily. 

The Demons in Hell, they had Fallen, they didn’t do it themselves, and due to that, they locked to their heart and their traumas more, they kept everything to themselves. 

Unlike Crowley, who had Fallen willingly, he had a free heart and a hidden mind, he had only let out parts of himself to his Principality. 

Aziraphale was partly right, he wasn’t like other Demons, but sometimes, he was exactly like them. 

They both hid themselves, both tried in vain to lock everything up, both angry at God, their Mother who had kicked them out. 

But he let his emotions out, sort of, only on Earth, they hid every single part of themselves. 

The Angels has Fell, they had broke during the Fall, and they molded themselves into something that Angels wouldn’t dare to break again. 

Occasionally, he would see the Grace of the former Angels in Hell, and it had his emotions spiraling. 

He saw Micheal’s Principality, he saw Gabriel’s, he saw Uriel’s. 

All of their Principalities, they were there, and he had Fell partly so that his Principality wouldn’t have to. 

Sometimes, he saw an Angel that had helped him a star, an Angel that he had witnessed their birth, an Angel that he had breathed life into. 

He saw them all. 

It had  hurt  even more than the Fall. 

Humans had coping mechanisms, and he had tried to use some of them. 

Some worked. 

Some didn’t. 

He had his secrets, he would keep some and hid some. 

Who knew? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years! I haven’t posted anything in like a decade. :)


	7. Gabriel Throughout The Ages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few memories of Gabriel’s, a little bit of his true feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my house, it’s feel sympathy for him and love him. I don’t make the rules, oh wait, I do.

Archangel Gabriel, Messenger of God, Guardian of Truth, Angel of Symbols and Prayer.

Brother Gabe, Brother to All, Protector of All, Angel of Love and Peace.

He was a Messenger, he had delivered messages from God to the Earth. His involvement had shaped some of the Earth, which he had chosen to ignore. 

What was the Earth without one of its Creators? 

Raphael was the First Creation, he had helped Her with almost everything Created in the Universe. It was a fact that he flaunted about Upstairs before he Fell. 

He was part of the Universe itself, everything had a spark of himself. 

Hell, the stars were on his body before he Fell. 

Gabriel was, in a way, constantly reminded of his brother no matter where he went. 

Heaven? Held memories of how carefree and loving he was, held memories of when they used to be a perfect unbreakable family. 

The stars? He made them, there was a spark of him in each one. 

Earth? He helped Create it, of course he was going to be reminded of his brother there. He could see the little influences he had, islands and mountains were part of his ideas for the planet. 

The other planets? He had Created each of them as a gift and as a resemblance of the important people in his life. 

Hell? He was probably dwelling there, either in Hell or he died during the Fall considering he never tried to contact them. 

That probably hurt more than him not wanting to contact. 

Raphael had probably died during his Fall, died as the stars were burned out of him. 

He had probably died, and he was in every part of the Universe, haunting him. 

He got off track, anyways, he was a Messenger. 

He had delivered many Messages, he’s been to Earth several times, he knew their culture, he wasn’t an idiot. 

One of his most important Messages delivered have to be the one that most know him by, the Message of the Baby Jesus. 

He had been in his office at the time, doing nothing of importance at the time. 

He had clutched his necklace of Raphael’s golden Staff when God had sent him a scroll upon his desk. 

A scroll detailing his task and message. 

God was going to have a son through a mortal Virgin named Mary, his name would be Jesus, he would be the one to deliver the Message to the probably frightened girl. 

He had done as he was asked, even though it had hurt as his Mother hadn’t even talked to any of her Angels since the Falling. 

The poor girl was frightened and furious, she had cried and yelled at him. “Why should I have this child? I’d bring shame to my family.” She had asked, and yelled at him once he had finished delivering his Message. 

He couldn’t answer, after all, he was only the Message. 

She accepted the task, even though fury had been in her system as she took the backlash of it. 

He didn’t know that humans had been able to carry those emotions for nine months, nine months of fury, anger, fear, sadness. 

He watched as they washed away the second she laid eyes upon her baby, because as much as he was the Son of God, he was  _her_ son first. 

He had remembered these two odd shepherds with a sheep named Stanley eager to see the child, they were a bit odd but he let it slide. 

He had cared for the family for the first few months after Jesus’ birth, he had helped them as he watched Jesus say his first name. 

_(The first word Jesus would ever say would be his name, Gabriel.)_

Afterwords, Gabriel had departed Earth for the time being. 

Something had felt off about one of the shepherds he had seen. 

One of them had felt like Raphael. 

He had felt his necklace that Raphael had given him warm up, it shouldn’t be possible, but he had felt the comforting warmth that had usually followed one of Raphael’s hugs upon his neck. 

Heaven had felt cold, more colder now that he had felt Raphael’s warmth, now that it had disappeared. 

He had locked himself in his office, surprise surprise, he had looked around at it, at the boring white that every Angel had. 

He looked to one of the colors that had been in his office, the Horn of Gabriel, his trumpet that he was supposed to play when the World would end. 

He found himself slowly hoping that he would never have to use it. 

If he used it, there was a chance he would have to fight Raphael, a chance he would have to kill his older brother, if he wasn’t already dead. 

If he used it, there was a chance he would have to fight his Principality. 

If he used it, there was a chance he would have to fight his equivalent, Uriel’s Principality. 

He found himself praying and hoping that someone would be able to stop the Apocalypse. 

Pray to God they succeeded. 

He clutched his necklace that Raphael had given him of his Staff, exactly as he did when he Fell, he felt the same hopelessness and he wished that he could find his brother and advert the Apocalypse. 

Raphael wouldn’t of stood for this, he would’ve allowed the Earth to continue on, he wouldn’t have any of the Universe destroyed. 

Perhaps that’s why he Fell. 

The next time we would see Gabriel was when he was asked to deliver Divine Empowerment in 1656. 

Divine Empowerment allowed for prophets and witches to have more power for a night or a day, which would allow them to do whatever they needed to ensure that the Great and Ineffable Plan continued on as usual. 

And of course, God didn’t actually talk to him so he could deliver Divine Empowerment to a witch named Agnus Nutter, he only received a scroll detailing his task. 

He delivered the Divine Empowerment to her as she slept, delivered it as he kneeled down beside her bed with his hand upon her forehead, wished that she would be able to stop the Apocalypse. 

He delivered her dose of Divine Empowerment and was about to leave before she woke and spoke to him. 

“Ask me anything that be on your mind.” She said as she slowly stood and walked to the Archangel without an ounce of the fear that the people who had received his Messages. “I knew you be coming, ask me anything.” 

He waited as she lifted her eyebrow and stared at him, “Humor me, I’m gonna die soon.”

And of course, only one question had been in his mind since he had watched his brother Fell. 

“Will I see my brother, Raphael ever again?” 

She had a look upon her eye that seemed as if she had expected hid question, had expected him to come on this night and ask. “Yes.”

His human corporation had held back tears as it had choked upon hearing her answer. “He’s not dead?” He asked for clarification. 

“In a way, he is and isn’t.” She answered as she looked directly into his violet eyes. “The brother you know and remember is partly dead, a Demon was borne of his ashes, but yet, embers of the Archangel Raphael still remain. He is both alive and dead in the Demon.” 

He wasn’t sure what to do with her answer, he had only nodded and thanked her. 

As he was leaving her cottage, she had stopped him and imparted words that would haunt him until Armageddon. “Just wait, Noah, Armageddon will fail if you allow them too.” 

He left with an odd feeling of confusion following him. 

She laughed as her mind showed her the future from now, thank Somebody she wasn’t going to be there for it. 

She settled down as she wrote one last book,  _The Nice & Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch. _

Gabriel would soon learn as the witch he had delivered Divine Empowerment would write a book of prophecies and would die by walking freely to her own burning. 

She had basically done all of the work for the Witchhunters, and she had hid gunpowder with her, creating a bang as she died. 

As the kids would soon say, she was a badass bitch. 

Soon, The End of the World would be upon us, and it was sadly his job to make sure it had happened. 

His job was to make sure that Armageddon happened, and here he was, hoping that it wouldn’t. 

Had he lost his faith? 

Would he Fall to? 

He looked out of Heaven’s windows as he remembered Agnes Nutter’s words, it had seemed so long ago, but he hoped that her words would still be true. 

_In a way, he is and isn’t. The brother you know and remember is partly dead, a Demon was borne of his ashes, but yet, embers of the Archangel Raphael still remain. He is both alive and dead in the Demon._

_Just wait, Noah, Armageddon will fail if you allow them too._

He still didn’t have a clue what her words had meant, but he had hoped that the end result would be that Armageddon would fail and that he would be able to see his brother once more, hopefully not on a battlefield. 

Now, he would walk out of his office and he would play the part of an ignorant asshole. 

Hopefully, if everything goes correctly, Armageddon fails and he gets his brother back. 

That’s all he ever wanted. 

He just wants his brother back, is that too much to ask?

He stayed in his office a bit more, it wouldn’t due if any of the other Angels saw him crying, or saw the tears upon his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Latter-day Saint theology, Gabriel is believed to have lived a mortal life as the prophet Noah. The two are regarded as the same individual; Noah being his mortal name and Gabriel being his heavenly name. 
> 
> Yes, I research, yes I have to even if my parents are both Christians and I’m an Atheist. Yes.


	8. Micheal Throughout The Ages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micheal’s broken, and she holds onto one thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....I broke her.

Archangel Micheal, Protector of Good & Leader of Armies, Guardian of the City, Angel of Dragons and Swords.

Sister Micheal, Protector of All, Sister to All, Angel of Love and Peace. 

Micheal was Created to be the Protector, she defended All as she was Created to do. She became known as the Protector of the Jews, she was made for it. 

In being Created for Protecting and Defending, she was Created with untold strength to do her job as best as she could. 

Even in her day to day life, her nature of protecting shows in even the most simplest gestures. 

She protected Raphael from their Mother after he had asked a daring question. 

She protected most of the Angels from the doubts and questions. 

She protected the humans from any Temptations. 

She failed to protect Raphael and her Principality. 

After the Rebellion in Heaven, she slowly became a creature of Vengeance and a Killer in her own eyes. 

The days after the Rebellion she had spent wishing to destroy the creatures that had taken everything from her, she wanted to kill them. 

She had killed Angels who were in her way during the Rebellion, she had ruthlessly murdered Angels she knew due to the fury and vengeance coursing throughout her system. 

She had used her Gift and cut off Lucifer’s wings with her sword, she had cut them off and relished in his screams.

All because he took away her Principality and was close to taking away her favorite brother. 

She took her grief and the trauma that had happened on the day, and she used it to fuel herself, it slowly became her prime motivator. 

She promised herself she would fix Heaven, only to break it. 

She promised herself she would fix herself, only to keep herself broken. 

She promised herself she would fix her family, only to watch as it crumbled. 

She promised herself she would fix everything, only to watch as it became ash in her hands. 

She was made to protect, not fix. 

Heaven had become under her and Gabriel’s control, they had begun to run it in Her absence. 

At first, it was going great, things were getting done. 

Then, they lost themselves as they lost any cares they had, they slowly governed until Heaven was unrecognizable. 

She tried to fix herself, at first it was obvious that she was broken, that she was barley holding on. 

She still was, she was the Angel equivalent of a broken mirror fixed with tape, only she got better at hiding it. 

She wasn’t good at fixing things, but she was excellent at hiding things and making herself seem okay in the eyes of the others. 

So what if she broke down in the darkness where she was her only companion? 

Family was a difficult one to try to fix, and since she wasn’t good at it, it only became worse. 

As she broke away in the darkness by herself, she secluded herself, drifting away from her family. 

Therefore, breaking it further as they took after her, secluding themselves away from what was the most important people in their lives. 

As much as Micheal loved Gabriel and Uriel, they weren’t her most favorite and importants. 

They Fell, and she wasn’t getting them back. 

Her heart has remained broken. 

She hadn’t even tried to fix that one. 

She knew when it was too broken to even try. 

It’s not as if she was capable of fixing everything, there were things that had been missing, she didn’t have the puzzle pieces that could fix everything. 

Raphael, for example. 

No one voiced it out loud, but most of Heaven thought he had died in his Fall. 

After all, if he was still alive, he would’ve contacted them, they were his family. 

He Created planets for each of them for Somebody’s sake!

He was dead, and a part of her died with them as he Fell, her tears had followed him down, and soon she would as well. 

All to soon, the memories of what she had done clouded over any other thoughts she had. 

“God, I have faith, please do not make me Fall, my Mother.” She had whispered out as she dove in to the Earth long after Raphael had Fallen, she had flown in and maneuvered around the obstacles downwards. How much had it hurt for them to tumble downwards without control? 

Her faith had been enough to keep her an Angel as she hadn’t shown the signs of Falling, and she didn’t feel the target inside of her like the ones that would Fall had. 

She ignored her broken heart as she hoped she would find her brother, Heaven couldn’t function without him. 

She couldn’t either. 

Soon, she had landed upon the Earth, the smell of sulfur filling her senses as outside of the Garden, the only thing to be seen would be craters upon the Earth. 

She regained her senses not a second later. 

“Raphael!” She screamed out, running over to where she had sensed him, both with his earrings and that fact that her tears followed him down. “Brother! Where are you?” 

Her heartbroken cried echoed across the empty world as she searched for her brother. 

She flew up into the air, screaming for her brother, trying to find him as she spent the last of her whole self trying to find him. 

“Raphael!” She screamed out once more, falling to the ground as she looked up at the sky with tears cascading down her cheeks. “Where are you? Where is my brother? Where is my Principality?” She whispered out as she screamed once more. 

She was too late, he was already gone. 

Her Mother had frowned as she set out a light to fetch her Daughter, watched as the ray of light brought her Protector home. 

Micheal had crumbled into shards as soon as she was alone, well, crumbled up more in her office. 

Raphael wasn’t there. 

Was he dead? 

That thought had provoked a heart wrenching sob as she rocked herself back and forth, trying in vain to fix herself from the inside. 

Her brother might be dead. 

She was probably too late to help her Principality as well. 

She didn’t know how long it has taken her to fix herself, to make herself numb to the festering pain building up inside her. 

But when it did, she slowly looked up, her eye blood red as she got up from her floor. 

She grinned as she looked outside of her window. “I may not have been able to save them, but I will treasure watching you scream.” She promised as the only clue left was the dried tear tracks upon her cheeks. “Just wait you damned bastards, you’ll beg me for your death.”

When the Apocalypse came, she would get her revenge on the creatures that had tore away her Principality and her brother. They would beg for death, they will scream, and they will regret the second that they crossed her. 

She had cut off Lucifer’s wings, stepped on them, tortured him, and made him Fall. 

She would do so much more the next time she was him, she would be the sole reason for the extinction of the Demons. 

They are the reason she lost the most important people in her life. 

She glanced at Raphael’s Golden Staff in her office as her red eyes watered as she looked out of the window in fury, “I promise that they will get what they deserve for wronging you, my dearest brother.”

“They all will.”

Skip forward thousands of years, Micheal has gained more enemies and permanently lost her Principality. 

She looked at the Angel through their records, Aziraphale, Principality of Archangel Raphael, Aid to Raphael, Leader of The Second Command of Principalities & Guardian of the Eastern Gate, he had betrayed Raphael, he had fell in love with a Demon even though Raphael had loved him first. He had betrayed Heaven as he attempted to stop their war, stop Micheal from her goal, stop her from exacting her vengeance upon them. 

She then looked at the Demon in the photographs next to the traitor, Crowley; Hell’s Representative on Earth, Demon of Temptations, Serpent of Eden & The Original Tempter. He had taken away the love that Aziraphale had for Raphael and taken it for himself, and he had killed her Principality with Holy Water that he had gotten from the traitor. 

Raphael was dead, and now, her Principality, Ligur, was dead. 

Her eyes had turned red as a tear escaped, she was barley holding herself together, she was broken and held together like one would fix a broken mirror with tape. 

Her heart had been broken long ago, she hadn’t tried to fix it, but if she had, it would’ve broken every fix she tried to of make. 

She crumbled to the ground as she held her sword close to her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t mean for them to happen, but it did, and now my eyes hurt.


	9. Uriel Throughout The Ages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did get lazy and want this phase of the story to be over.

Archangel Uriel, God’s Flame, Archangel of Salvation, Angel of Wisdom and Truth.

Sibling Uriel, Sibling to All, Salvation to All, Angel of Love and Peace.

Uriel had only been Created for just what would be known as a week when the Rebellion had started, they had been hidden with their brother, Raphael, they had remembered being terrified and powerless, they hadn’t been able to control their powers. 

Uriel had spent their time trying to calm down Raphael, as he had been panicking, and worrying over where their Principality was. 

Uriel’s Principality has been Created the same time they had been, hence why they were worried. 

They were worried, and as they looked over Raphael’s wings, they saw Angels fighting and Falling, which had only made them even more scared and worried. 

Raphael had scooped them into his arms, soothed them and created a miniature star with stardust and starlight, which had their attention for the moment. 

They had felt Raphael’s Healing wash over them as they felt him draw soothing patterns on their back, trying in vain to do his best in a Warzone. 

Uriel had stupidly fallen asleep, holding on to Raphael, they wished that that was enough to keep him in Heaven. 

It wasn’t. 

They didn’t know when, but Raphael had manipulated the star and had created a pin that had been pinned onto their clothing ever since. 

It had been a golden snake curled around three pairs of wings, each pair of wings resembling three of Raphael’s siblings, Micheal, Gabriel, and Uriel. 

It had been a pin of Raphael’s soul surrounding the siblings he had loved. 

Which had made it even more heartbreaking. 

“Why are you crying, Raph?” Uriel had asked as they turned to look at their brother, and Raphael noticed with a start, a detail that they wouldn’t know until much later after the Rebellion, that the starlight and stardust had went into their skin, soaking in and staying. They had golden marks upon their skin. 

“I just don’t like the fighting, Urie.” He whispered out as he went to stroke the golden marks, which had Uriel instantly in a peaceful and calm state.

“I’ve found one!” An Angel screamed out as he grabbed Raphael, and Uriel by consequence. The Angel grabbed them as he tried to grab Uriel and force them to Fall. Raphael covered his sibling with his body and wings as Uriel cried and cried as Raphael tired to stroke the golden marks but failing as their distress was too much to be overpowered.

“Two actually.” Another Angel commentes as they dragged Raphael and Uriel, he tried to protect them, but he thinks that he might fail, Uriel cannot Fall with him.

They drag him and Uriel to the edge, an edge of Heaven where they would be able to Fall easily. One of the Angels try to kick Uriel, but Raphael had blocked it with his wing, protecting them. 

Their other older brother, Gabriel had flown in and used his scarf to drag the Angels back until he had twisted the scarf, kicking them away where an unknown Angel following Gabriel’s command, tosses them into the sky where they follow.

“Raphael, are you guys okay?” Gabriel had asked as he rushed forward, leaning down to check up on both of them, Uriel looking up through Raphael’s wings and the terror they had felt. 

“I tried to protect them the best I can, they were trying to hurt them. I did my best.”

Gabriel inspected the damage he could see, he winced as he tried his best to Heal the wings, but he wasn’t Raphael. “It’ll be okay, we’ll get you fixed up, we just got to make it across.”

“Gabriel.”

“-And Uriel’s fine, thank God, and we have the wounded Angels in the Garden’s Third Floor.”

“Gabriel.”

“You’ll both be fine, this day is not the best, but we can get through this.”

“Gabriel.”

“Yes?” Gabriel had finally noticed that Raphael was trying to get his attention, but not because he was an asshole, but because he was worrying himself into a frenzy. He was worried about Raphael and talked until he could convince himself that they would all be fine, and by all, he meant his entire family, not just Raphael and Uriel.

“I can’t go.” Raphael winced out, he had tears in his eyes as he looked to Gabriel and the unknown below him, the unknown he had to Fall through.

Uriel looked back to their brother, they looked at him, he had tears in his eyes and a hopeless expression upon his face that Uriel immediately didn’t like. 

“Well, of course you can, I’ll fly you guys in and you’ll get better.” Gabriel’s optimism was endearing, but now, in Raphael’s eyes, it was depressing and it was making it difficult for both of them.

“I tried to Heal them, the Angels with doubts, but I couldn’t and I asked questions. She’s making me Fall for it, She’s making me Fall for trying to Heal and understand.” Raphael whispered as Gabriel’s violet eyes searched his eyes for any sense of a joke, of an untruth, which Uriel would be able to sense, any sense that this wasn’t true.

And it was, Raphael was going to Fall, and it made Uriel cling to Raphael’s wings. He couldn’t go. 

“..You’re telling the truth, She’s making you Fall for being who you are.” Gabriel breathes out, his violet eyes terrified as his heart practically broke right there and then. “She can’t do that, you’re family, you’re Her First Creation, The Starmaker, She can’t tear us apart like this. It isn’t fair. What about our family? What about you? You can’t Fall, Aziraphale, your Principality, you can’t leave. No. It isn’t fair.”

Gabriel rambled and it broke both of their hearts as he tried to make sense of it, tried to reason with Her through a prayer she wouldn’t answer, the whole pitiful situation broke everyone’s heart.

As he said, it wasn’t fair.

Raphael shut him up as he embraced Gabriel into a hug, Uriel joining the hug as they climbed their way through, silencing his ramble and letting the tears fall upon his white robe dusty with war.

Micheal’s screaming filled their ears, Raphael looked up at Uriel, who had clung themselves to his robe after the hug had ended. His heart broke as he held them up, looking into their black eyes, eyes that reminded him of the first thing he saw when he was Created. He looked into their golden marks, ones that held his exact eye color, his heart broke as he realized this might be the last time he would see his family.

This might be the last time they were a hole family.

This might be the last time they weren’t hereditary enemies.

This might be the last time they would recognize him, the last time that their Angelic Nature wouldn’t allow them to see him fully.

Micheal flew through the air, using every trick in their book together to make it to him.

He handed Uriel to Gabriel and looked to the sky as Micheal landed, stumbled and ran to him.

She had been crying for quite sometime, judging by the shaking shoulders, tears upon her eyes, and the red rimmed eyes.

He smiled, tears in his eyes as he embraced her in a hug, sending all his love into just one hug, kissed her forehead as he began to whisper, just like a serpent and tempter. “Take care of it for me, dearest sister.”

He let a tear soak into her hair before he Miracled the Staff into her hand, pushed her away so she wouldn’t Fall, and took steps back as he willingly Fell.

Raphael Fell for family.

Raphael Fell for Aziraphale, his Principality.

Raphael Fell for Gabriel, his brother.

Raphael Fell for Micheal, his sister.

Raphael Fell for Uriel, his sibling.

Uriel stood in shock upon Gabriel’s shoulders, Raphael Fell.

Raphael was in horrible immense pain, and he did it for the people he cared about, he Fell so they wouldn’t have to, he Fell so that their heartbreak wouldn’t be more severe.

Ultimately, Raphael Fell for family and love.

But, it had made it all the more heartbreaking for all.

Uriel screamed as they finally realized what had happened, they had tried to go after him, but had stopped after seeing their faces.

He was gone, they might never see him again.

And that just about broke the young Angel, never seeing the brother who had given them a pin of his soul, or the golden marks upon their face.

It hurt.

They screamed after him as they clung to Gabriel’s shoulders, trying in vain to have him come back. 

The pin they were given would slowly become a key to the Pit, it was the soul of a Fallen Archangel and a Demon, but Uriel would never use it as that, it was the only thing they had of their brother, it was a part of their family. 

They were an Angel of Truth, they would be able to sense the truth soon, and they would be able to see which Demon was which. 

Without anyone to help them, they raised themselves, they learned horrible habits of hiding from their siblings. 

They traveled through Earth. 

They wished for their brother. 


	10. The Trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trials of the Angel Aziraphale and the Demon Crowley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m very sorry that I haven’t updated, school has just began on Tuesday and I was trying to get my sleeping schedule back on track, but I finally managed to finish this chapter so yay!

Aziraphale and Crowley had managed to stop Armageddon from happening, but Heaven and Hell didn’t seem to be done with them.

After all, they took away their war, the only thing the Demons has held onto to deal with their pain. 

They weren’t going to get off easily. 

Which is why, at the moment, they were grateful for Agnes Nutter. 

The witch had given them one last prophecy that she knew would end up in their ends, and had ensured they would survive if they chose the correct answer. 

_Choofe yer faces wisely._

Or in other words. 

_Switch bodies you dumbfucks._

And that is exactly what they had done. 

When they had went back to Crowley’s place after the failed Armageddon, they had switched after two bottles of wine to drown out the nerves and the mind. 

Afterwards, they had both fallen dead asleep after some, embarrassing hours that neither would like to tell a soul, let’s just say they weren’t experts at Drunk Karaoke, even if Crowley had invented it himself. Didn’t mean he was any good at it. 

They had separated to go about their days in the others body, seeing the new differences in the Very First Day of the Rest of Their Lives. 

Crowley had his precious sentient Bentley back, which had recognized that Aziraphale was inhabiting Crowley’s body for the time being, which was why he ended up taking the taxi. 

Aziraphale’s bookshop had been restored to its former glory, it had now housed books that had not been there before it had burned down. The bookshop had knew Crowley long enough, and well enough, that he was let in without a second of hesitation. 

The bookshop knew that Crowley was having a difficult time in it’s walls due to it’s previous burning, but it’s comforting presence had made him calm down, just a bit. 

When they had been in St. James Park for meeting up after checking up on the little differences in their lives, their Head Offices has collaborated and both jumped them. 

Which was where they were now. 

Crowley, back in Heaven for what was the first family reunion in six thousand years, posed as Aziraphale for his trial. 

Aziraphale, entering Hell for the first time in his life to protect the one he loved, posed as Crowley for his trial. 

Aziraphale stares at Beelzebub and the tub that hadn’t been filled with anything yet, he hadn’t known anything about Crowley’s relationship with any of the Demons, which was why he didn’t see the slight tear in Beelzebub’s eye, and why it would be significant. 

Aziraphale wouldn’t know that Beelzebub had thought of Crowley as a sibling, he wouldn’t know that that feeling was returned on Crowley’s side. 

Therefore, he wouldn’t know how much this was hurting the Lord or Flies. 

He had switched with Crowley, and inhabited his body, but he didn’t have the memories. 

“I’m the judge.” Beelzebub had said, upon their throne as Aziraphale had felt Crowley’s confidence and sarcasm and had used every inch of it, after all, he hadn’t used most of his for as long as he had lived, might as well ring it out with this trial. “Have anything to say?” They asked as Micheal poured the Holy Water into the tub, he focused back onto Beelzebub, Michael’s eyes had stared into his soul, they had been angry and full of fury, it was unsettling. 

“Well, yes.” He said as he turned his eyes back onto Beelzebub, even if they were hidden through Crowley’s sunglasses. “This is a new jacket and I’d hate to ruin it, any chance I can take it off?”

Beelzebub had scoffed as they had Miracled away a tear that had threatened to fall, “Go ahead. Won’t need it where you’re going.” 

Aziraphale, in Crowley’s body had took off the jacket as Micheal walked away, with a tear in her eye as she stepped back. 

“Get in.” Beelzebub commanded as Aziraphale had done the exact same mocking bow Crowley had done to the Prince of Hell when they had Rose up to try to convince Adam to start Armageddon. 

Aziraphale did. 

It took a few seconds for everyone to start to freak out. 

He wasn’t melting. 

Voices and screams of outrage had sounded out from every corner of Hell, from the lower Demons witnessing his trial to the Demons in charge of his trial. 

He had fully relaxed into the tub, with his hands supporting his head upon the tub, a grin upon his face as he wiggled like a snake in the tub. 

“How? This can’t be allowed!” Hastur had yelled from his spot next to Beelzebub’s throne, yelling at Crowley and at himself. He had gotten closer as he looked outside the room for his trial “Where’s the filthy Archangel? This is her fault!” 

Aziraphale had simply splashed the water, shoving it close to the Demon. Which had resulted in Hastur screaming out and walking away as if the devil was chasing him. 

He had begun to splash and shove the water near the Demons watching the trial, watching as they recoiled when the Holy Water tried to cleanse the Hell it had touched. 

He had laughed at their shocked faces, he was protecting the one he loves, and he was having an excellent time doing it as well. 

What could they do? 

“I don’t suppose in all of the nine circles of Hell, there exists such thing as a rubber duck? No?” He asked as he continued to splash the water, enjoying the rise he had gotten every time 

“You’re probably wondering, if he can do this, I wonder what else he can do. Well, leave me alone and you won’t have to find out.” He said as he heard the clicking of heels. Turning his head, he saw Micheal coming back to take the Holy Water back. He turned around to properly look at her, when he did, he saw the eyes of fury and surprise, with a shocking amount of underlying intent. “Could ya Miracle me a towel?”

Surprisingly, she did. 

Once he had his towel, he had took every painstaking second, drying himself as he watched every Demon, prepared for a fight. 

Once he was dry, which had at most took ten minutes, he had put the rest of his clothes back on, once again, taking up their time. 

How Crowley managed to get into these skin tight jeans was a wonder to him, it fit perfectly but it was difficult to put on, another reason why he took so long to get dressed. 

When he was finally finished, he had turned to each member of the court and had grinned, saluting them as he walked out of Hell, passing an immobile Micheal on his way out. 

While Aziraphale had the time of his life while dealing with Crowley’s trial, Crowley was not. 

Crowley had been escorted to Heaven, he hadn’t been left alone for even a second for Aziraphale’s trial. 

Considering that the only ones present for the trial were Gabriel, Uriel and an Angel who was Created after his Fall, he was surrounded by his family. 

Uriel had grown up, they weren’t so small as they previously were, and they had grown into their powers. He could still see the golden marks he had caused, and the pin that had rested upon their suit. 

When he looked to Gabriel, it was difficult, Gabriel was the second youngest. He was the one that Raphael had spent the most time with in his life, he had grown up as well, he seemed more closed off, as if he was hiding his emotions, his anger, sadness and his grief. 

Runs in the family, huh?

He had then been tied town in a pristine chair, as he had soon realized that this was the first family reunion of six thousand years. 

And it was because he was protecting the one he loves and the world. 

“This is your fault, sunshine, if you think back on why you deserve this, think back to after his Fall, for you did this to yourself.” Gabriel whispered to him as they waited for something for his execution. 

Crowley racked his mind for whatever would warrant their anger upon his Angel, what would he of done after the Falling that would warrant enough anger and, protective wrath?

“Looks like we could count on them to bring it.” Uriel muttered as a Demon walked in through Heaven’s doors, looking around for the first time in years, they were here to provide Hellfire. 

Hellfire to kill Aziraphale. 

Crowley, with that thought, was reminded of why he was here, not for a family reunion, to protect. 

God, he was sounding like Micheal had. 

“If I do believe, I do not quite think that She would allow this, it doesn’t seem for the greater good.” 

“Don’t talk to me about the greater good, I’m the Archangel fucking Gabriel.” 

Crowley had shut his mouth, but for a completedy different reason. 

He was a Demon of Temptations, he could read people excellently, which is why he could read Gabriel so easily. 

He was practically radiating off his emotions and inner thoughts, radiating his wants. 

Both through his reading and through the necklace he had given him, he could tell what he had wanted. 

The Archangel Gabriel had wanted two things. 

One, he wanted his brother back, he wanted him back even if he was a Demon. 

Two, he wanted Aziraphale to die, he wanted him to die out of a protective need somewhere inside, for what reason, he didn’t know. 

The first reason has warmed Raphael’s heart, the second had hurt both Raphael’s and Crowley’s, it had caused them both to just punch him, just once. 

He was family, after all. 

The Demon Created the Hellfire and birthed it into existence in the middle of the room, close to them, but not enough to hurt them. 

Uriel had walked up and took the ropes that weren’t really binding him to the chair off, and he had stood up, looking into the black and violet eyes of his siblings. 

“I do believe there is a mistake in this, if we could just sit down and-“ 

“Shut your stupid mouth and die already.” Gabriel interrupted, causing Crowley to shut his mouth as he looked back to the Hellfire and to his brother. 

“Of course, may God forgive you.” He whispered as he walked willingly into the fire, the fire that he had loved. 

It took an agonizing half a minute for them to realize that something was wrong, that he wasn’t burning. 

Gabriel and Uriel’s eyes turned with terror as the Demon stood still with shock as they tried to process the turn of events. 

He stood there for quite a minute, getting the kinks out of his neck as he relaxed into the fire, blowing out a bit of the fire towards them. 

“ _Just wait, Noah, Armageddon will fail if you allow them too._ ”  Gabriel whispered out as he walked towards the Demon, commanding them to take back their fire. The Demon glady took their Hellfire back as they practically ran back to Hell, never planning on going anywhere near Aziraphale or Heaven. 

Crowley stepped towards Gabriel, “I never did anything wrong, if She didn’t want me to something, than we would know.” He said as his mind begged him to tell him everything after his Fall, who he was and that he loved him, but he didn’t, something interrupted that train of thought. 

The desire to protect Aziraphale. 

Crowley walked away, with more calm and grace than the previous Demon. 

But, a few tears had managed to escape as he left Heaven for the second time in six thousand years. 


	11. The Sister He Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micheal and Crowley reunite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, schools been hectic.

It had been a few days after the failed Apocalypse, a few days after Heaven and Hell had attempted to execute them.

A few days that Crowley had been to Heaven for the first time in six thousand years, the first time he had seen most of his family, and they had tried to kill Aziraphale for reasons he not knew why. 

Of course, there was the reason that Aziraphale had prevented the Apocalypse, but there was also a few other reasons, something that Aziraphale had done directly before or after the Falling. 

But what could his angel ever of done?

Crowley didn’t know, but instead of asking, he let it go, never asking, it could bring up some memories that his angel might not want. 

For now, he sits on a couch in Azirphale’s bookshop, a brown leather one. The more he had thought about his family, the more tears threatened to fall. 

So, he focuses on anything else, he couldn’t read due to the fact that he has snake eyes, so he grabbed one of the puzzles that Aziraphale leaves close by for him. 

This puzzle was of nature, of waterfalls, plants and life. It was a beautiful picture, one that he was now determined to replicate with the pieces he had. 

As he connected the border pieces and focused on finding the pieces that would fit with the borders, his ears and heart burned. 

They burned with the sorrow, heartbreak, and fury, which could only mean one thing. 

Micheal was either on her way, or she was here. 

The door being Miracled open gave him his answer, she was here while he was on the ground in the middle of a puzzle. 

He sat up and looked around, for the first time in six thousand years, they had eye contact with each other. She wore a light grey suit with a white button up that had fluff at the end and grey pants with white shoes. 

“Demon Crowley,” Micheal said with the passion and years of heartbreaking sorrow and the anger of a thousand gods. He quickly stood up as he faced his sister, he then noticed she held a sword, it wasn’t one that could flame, it was one that was laced with Holy Water and Holy Rage. 

“I take it, that’s for me?”

“Of course, who else would it be for, you damned bastard.” She replied with her blood red eyes practically glowing with the rage and fury she had felt, her eyes had also hid the love she felt for the very few creatures she knew. 

She walked closer, like a predator who already had their prey caught, and were toying with them. Crowley had stepped back, he was vulnerable to both Holy Water and Holy Rage, and the sword was enough to kill both Demons and Angels. She knew what she was doing, and he knew what she came here for. 

She came for revenge, he killed her Principality. 

He backed up until he was back to back to the wall, there would be nowhere to go, this was Micheal and her Sword, he would die here if it was in her wishes. 

And it was. 

She walked closer as she put the Sword to his neck, the Holy Water hadn’t been put on the blade itself, but on the tip, it would hurt if he was stabbed. It would feel like fire melting at his core, it would feel like being Created in reverse. 

“Do you know why my Sword is upon your neck?”

He gulped, as he tried to force the tears in his eyes back. “I killed Ligur, I killed your Principality.”

Shock passed through her face, “So, you do know why. Thought you wouldn’t.” She pressés the Sword closer to his neck, her blood red eyes bringing forth her sorrow.  _“Why did you do it?”_

This was a command, he was commanded to tell her the truth, even if he didn’t want to. 

“Self-preservation. He would’ve brought me to whatever he wanted, whatever was commanded by him from the Dark Council, I had a planet to save, so, it was the only option.” 

_“Was it? Was there any other option?”_ The blade was dangerously close to killing him. 

“No.” 

_“Who was he to you? In both Hell and Heaven?”_

“He was my friend, he was someone that I had protected, he was someone that I had tried to Heal in Heaven, he was someone that had become my friend in Hell. We had went dancing together in the 20th century, I didn’t want to kill him.” 

“Well then, he decides your fate the second you see him.” Micheal paused as she finally saw the tears, they had cascaded down his cheeks. 

“Of course, dearest sister.” He always did think that the first time he would see one of his family was when they were going to kill him. 

Her eyes filled with fury, “You do not call me that! Only Raphael held that right.” 

“I had used this technique on Lucifer, i use it only for the ones who harmed me the most, he took away my brother and you took away my Principality.  _ Stand still and spread your wings for me. ” _

She had stepped back, and he had unfolded his wings, all six of his wings that had identified him as an Archangel. They’re were pitch black, and over the years he had gained spots of white, creating a perfect mirror image of the sky and the constellations. It was the perfect image that had represented Raphael. 

Micheal stepped further back as she dropped her Sword, she looked at his wings and back at him as she covered her mouth with both of her hands. 

_“What is your name?”_

Crowley could do nothing but answer, thankfully he could manipulate his answer as she hadn’t specified what name. “Crowley, Hell’s Representative on Earth, Demon of Temptations, Serpent, Serpent of Eden, Original Tempter, Demon.”

“You know that’s not what I meant!” She said as her eyes were still locked upon his wings, the six of them. 

She tried to compose herself as she took a deep breath and looked at his sunglasses, to where his eyes would be, the eyes that were staring back. 

_“What was your Angelic and Heavenly name and title?”_

It was command and he couldn’t deny it or answer with something else as she had specified what she had died. 

“Archangel Raphael, The Shining One Who Heals, Angel of Healing and Constellations.” He said, it was the first time he had spoken his own Angelic and Heavenly name in eons. It felt alien, he wasn’t used to it, he had revoked it and had used a name that he was comfortable with, one that hadn’t been tied with trauma and pain. 

Micheal had finally allowed herself to crumble, she fell to the ground and had finally let out the tears as she sobbed. Her own six white wings had come out as they wrapped around herself, giving protection and comfort. 

Crowley had been stuck to the wall, it was her command, he wished he could help and offer comfort to the sister he loves. “Dearest sister, please allow me to leave the wall.” Micheal could barley muster anything, but she had waved her hand and cancelled any commands in place. 

Crowley get the commands leave his body and mind and he had immediately crumbled to the ground with his sister. He had his wings surround his sister and offer their warmth and comfort as his arms surrounded her and hugged her. 

For the first time in six thousand years, he could hug his sister, it was something both of them earned for. 

They had sat there for who knows how long, it felt like years before Micheal finally embraced him, wrapping her wings and arms around her brother once more. 

It had felt like a puzzle piece had finally clicked together for Micheal, for Crowley? He still had a few more pieces to go, but one was finally home, back home in his heart. 

“I missed you,” She sobbed into his shoulder, he no longer cared if it got wet. “Everyone missed you, Gabriel, oh the poor thing, Uriel had grown up, and they are perfect. Our family is broken, dearest star. We barley talk, we aren’t as close. I’m a killer, Gabriel and Uriel, they hide everything, what they do and their emotions, everyone wants you back, they pray to you, but you didn’t answer. Why would you? I didn’t think you can even hear them. We’re broken without you, you’re our missing piece, without you, we are broken, we barley connect with our family, we experience pain and we hide our emotions.” 

“Runs in the family, doesn’t it, dearest sister?” He commented as he rubbed her back, she had been crying so much she could hardly breathe, she had allowed her vessel to take over all of the human qualities. “Hell is just the same, and I hid most of everything.”

She crumbled up more, hearing at how he had most likely suffered and went through the pain they had felt, most likely, he had experienced more of it. 

“Shhhh, just breathe, dearest sister.”

“I’m trying, dearest star. I’m trying.”

“Shhh, it’s okay, I’m right here, your brother and star is right here, I’m safe and I’m right here. Shhh.” He whispered as he drew patterns in her back, most of the them were constellations, which she had noticed and what had helped her calm down even more, the constellations. 

When she had calmed down, he had carried her to the couch, and had went to the kitchen to make tea with the kettle, he appreciated the human way to make them, and found them better. When he went back to check on her, he found a shell and picked one of the softest blankets that Aziraphale had and had drapes it across her. She had looked up and had given him a grateful smile. 

When the whistle of the kettle had sounded, he had an apologetic face as he went to pour the tea into two cups for them. 

Micheal had liked hers with a lot of sugar, who knew?

They had now sat on the brown leather couch with a blanket draped across their laps as they enjoyed their tea and tried their best to calm the fuck down. 

When they had both calmed down, Micheal had been the first one to speak. 

“I am sorry about trying to kill you.” 

Crowley had nodded, “And I am sorry about killing your Principality.” 

Micheal hummed back as she tapped the cup with her fingernails, “Why haven’t you tried to contact us after your Fall?” 

Crowley took off his glasses, “Would you accept me back? Would you you even believe me? Would you try to kill me?” Micheal was silent as she considered what would’ve happened if he did, she found the answer was most likely what he had expected. “I knew what happened and I was a little terrified of what would happen. So I didn’t.” 

“I get that.” 

“Do you remember flying together? How I would show you what the Universe has been before it was complete?” Micheal nodded as her memories of those times were now painted with fondness and happiness instead of the painful sorrow. “Do you think, do you think it would be possible for us, as a whole family, to create new memories together. All of us?” 

Micheal thought about it, taking into account her brother’s hopeful face. “I think so, if we reintroduce you to them, then we could, hopefully, become a family once more.” 

He smiled as the bell sounded, signifying that someone else had entered the bookshop, which would mean that Aziraphale was back. 

“You both never left. You never left each other’s sides.” She whispered out in shock as he put his finger to his lip, making a shhh sound. “You think I would?” She whispered back at him as Aziraphale, Crowley’s Principality came into the room that had qualified as part of the bookshop. 

He held an expression of shock and controlled fear as he looked back to Crowley and back to Micheal and to the sword that had been dropped in her panic, “Is everything fine? I didn’t expect a Heavenly visit today.” 

“It’s fine, angel, just catching up. We haven’t talked in six thousand years, and if I am correct, are we to expecting the rest of the Angelic lot?”

Micheal hummed in thought as Azirphale looked panicked, “Most likely, after all, they did miss you up there. I can understand why you didn’t pay a visit, but, a warning, when they do find out who you were and what you meant to them, they’ll be with you all day long. They missed you up there terribly.” 

Micheal looked outside of the windows as her eyes widened in alarm, they were now back to their calming pink. “I do believe I’ve been here for too long and overstepped my stay.” She had got up as Azirphale had quickly went to put up the groceries that he had gotten as Micheal hugged him one last time before she left for Heaven, most likely to tell the family she found their brother. “Goodbye, dearest star, for now.”

She left as Crowley smiled as he sat back down in the couch, a piece had been found, a piece of his heart. 

“Why was Micheal here, dear?” Aziraphale had called out from the kitchen. 

“Before the Fall, we were good friends, if I can put it like that, I’ll explain it better if I can soon.”

Azirphale knew that explaining it better would mean that Crowley would also have to explain who he was before, and they both knew it was a touchy subject, one that had caused Crowley immense pain. “Of course, dear, do take your time.”


End file.
